1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to window cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved window cleaning apparatus wherein the same utilizes a self-contained, readily replenishable reservoir for the application of a cleansing solution to a windown surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window cleaning apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the apparatus has been of various organizations that have failed to accommodate an individual's need for a complete, easily used and conveniently configured organization to enable effective and complete cleansing of a window surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,482 to Feras provides for a cylindrical housing formed with a coaxially aligned applicator brush to direct an application of fluids forwardly of the brush-like surface from interiorly of the container without recourse to a pressurizing unit interiorly of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,967 to Dean sets forth a window cleaning device wherein a forwardly oriented cleaning tip, including an interior chamber for containment of a cleansing solution with a teaching of utilizing particular pressurizing means, as opposed to the instant invention to enable selective directing of a fluid through the cleaning head and for alternatively drawing a cleaning solution through the cleaning head into the chamber, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,384 to Collins provides a window washing device utilizing an elongate handle and a forwardly oriented cleansing tip with means to reorient the positioning of the cleaning tip relative to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,469 to Siemund provides for a window cleaning organization with a forward head with sponges mounted at one end of the head and a rubber scraper blade at the other end for selective washing and cleansing of a window surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,093 to Raab provides for a window cleaning device with handle utilizing a ball and socket arrangement to orient a forward cleaning head relative to the handle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved window cleaning apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.